


Truth, Justice, and the Exclusive Scoop

by MindKnox



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, Lois Lane-centric, Lois needs to blow off some steam, Minor Violence, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, The Regime get rekt further
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindKnox/pseuds/MindKnox
Summary: Lois Lane hears about the fall of the Regime and, being the intrepid reporter she is, goes to makes some news.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 7





	Truth, Justice, and the Exclusive Scoop

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off an idea in my head regarding a highly hypothetical Fighter Pack 4 for Injustice 2. Enjoy.

Another peaceful day in Metropolis, but one filled with questions. What happened to the Joker and the Justice League?

Superman went to follow them and found a world gone mad. A world where he went mad. A world saved… for now.

As Lois Lane, his loving wife, awaits his return at one of many Big Belly Burger dives, she ponders these strange new questions in her head. Suddenly, it hits her; a gust of wind marking the arrival of her beloved husband, Clark Kent. He takes a seat opposite her and she asks with a kiss on his cheek, “Afternoon, Smallville. Busy day?”

Clark chuckles to himself and corrects her, “Days, actually.” Seeing her raised eyebrow, he explains, “Parallel universes.”

“Now, that’s a first. Care to give me an interview?”, she asks with a smirk.

“Sure. It started when we detected a bomb in Centennial Park. Joker was working with the Legion to start trouble as always, and Luthor tasked him with detonating a nuke.”

“As any sane man would.”

“Well, when he tried, just moments before he could pull the trigger… he vanished in a flash. Him, Bruce, and much of the League were gone, transported to another world. One where I was a fascist dictator.” He sighs, upset at the idea, but he tells Lois nonetheless: “One where… where you were dead.”

Her eyes widen, also upset at this idea. “Holy… So, then, you went in and saved the day.”

“Thanks to the efforts of the Insurgency movement, led by that Bruce, I fought that evil Superman in his Fortress and won. He’s in jail now, and the alternate Bruce is keeping a close eye on him.”

Lois smiles, proud of Clark’s accomplishment. “I take it they’ll still need help.”

Clark looks at Lois and adds, “I’ve heard their Bruce is putting together some sort of council to ensure the protection of other universes.”

“I was referring more to… field work.”

“You want to do a piece on the other world?”

“That, and also to have a… conversation with this evil you.”

“You’re doing that thing where you speak in double entendres.”

“I noticed that pill bottle you’ve left out in the open. ‘SUPER’.” “I’d apologize for prying but I’m a reporter and it was obvious. It’s just that, this world, the way you’ve described it. It sounds like hell.”

“It was. The idea of losing you is enough to scare me.”

“And the idea of my death pushing you there is something I’m afraid of too. But I know you, Clark, and you’re nothing like him.” She holds his hand and looks him hard in the eyes. She sees compassion and gentility, just as she had when he first walked into the Daily Planet. “Besides, we need a scoop or Perry’s gonna be pissed.”

* * *

Although peace is burgeoning in the post-Regime era, remnants are on the rise. In a dark dank garage, an enraged General tells his battalion, “Superman was only the first step towards the sanctity of our society. Today, we bear the torch and wear his symbol. Today, we judge those who are guilty of inciting rebellion! Today, we take back what is rightfully ours!” He raises his gun and indulges in the cheers of his comrades.

“There’s no need to.” The troopers turn to face Lois Lane in the flesh. “We can settle this like civilized people… Bolton, is it?”

“How are you alive?”

Lois shrugs her shoulders and tells him, “My husband told me. My GOOD husband. I’m here to clean up a bit and get some scoops.”

General Bolton glares at the reporter, unsure of her true motives. Clearly, she’s guilty of anti-Regime wrongthink. Still, one of his confused soldiers asks him in a whisper, “Should we bow?”

Lois tells him, “You can keep your hands where I can see them. Not that you’d be unable to.” She looks at them, thinking one of them might try to take her down.

Of course, General Bolton tries. He raises his rifle and yells, “Here’s mine.” He fires on Lois, a decision that he feels is the right one to make in that situation.

But he is dead wrong as the bullets merely deflect off her body. She lets a laugh escape and tells them with a smirk, “Oh, that tickles!”

Having emptied his magazine on her to no avail, General Bolton lowers his weapon and sighs a lone, “Crap.”

Lois leaps at the General and smacks his rifle away. She raises her knee into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Before he can even recover, she lifts him up and tosses him into the ceiling, cracking it. Seeing that he is incapacitated, she drops him on the ground and blows strands of hair out of her face.

She looks to a window and asks, “Jimmy, you got all that?”

Standing outside, Jimmy Olsen - armed with a video camera slung over his shoulder - tells her with an astonished smile and a thumbs up, “You know it, Miss Lane!”

She sets her sights back on the remaining soldiers and asks, with a pound of her fist, “Who wants next?” Without a second thought, the soldiers drops their guns, fall to their knees and raise their hands in defeat. “That’s the right decision.”

She opens the garage door, revealing their leader to them. Except it’s not their glorious leader Superman. It’s a compassionate, gentle Superman accompanied by the Gotham City Police Department.

Lois joins her husband and tells him, “We’ve gotta get these out to the world.”

“Too big a risk if you ask me.” Looking at the Regime soldiers being led into squad cars, he tells her, “You did great back there.”

“Thanks.” The two bump fists together and walk over to Jimmy to review the footage.

* * *

From within his cell, the deposed High Councilor watches his empire crumble. It upsets him and he shuts his eyes. _All that work gone. All for Lois._

"Heard you wanted to see me?"

He opens his eyes and turns to see his wife. His wife who should be dead. "Lois."

He steps towards her, astonished by the sight of his lost love.

He's even more astonished by the grabbing of his wrists in her grip. And he's even more astonished at her knee swiftly hitting his groin. He falls to the ground and clutches his nether regions.

"Goodbye, Clark." And just like that, Lois walks away from the evil Clark, leaving him alone to tend to his wounded bloated pride.


End file.
